1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective gas for the laser welding of aluminum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the laser welding of aluminum, argon, helium and mixtures thereof are used as protective gases.
Some attempts are also being made to use pure nitrogen, but poor-quality grades cause problems as a result of nitride formation.
Overall, the aluminum laser welding technique is still in the initial stages and the weld appearance is frequently not very satisfactory in comparison to steel welding.